Circles
by Seattle Friday
Summary: Hardison had been tempted so many times to profile Eliot. The unspoken threat of death and dismemberment was enough to keep that urge at bay. A random event introduces him to who Eliot Spencer was before he was Eliot Spencer. Eliot never needed anyone until he is confronted by his past on a trip home to mourn a brother, a soldier and a friend. He never needed them more.
1. Chapter 1 Circles

Dawn has just broken through the night sky as Eliot pulls into his spot in the lot of the brew pub. The morning sky is a bright burst of heavenly colors as he puts the car in park. Eliot always rises with the sun since it is his favorite time of day next to dusk. There has always been something about the blackness in contrast to the brilliance that soothes him. Eliot allows the car to idle for a moment before he turns the key as he takes in the familiar truck a few spots away. A smile crosses his face with recognition of the visitor waiting for him. Eliot gets out of his car to see Vance is leaning against the hood of his pickup truck a few spots down.

As Eliot approaches and upon closer inspection, Eliot can see the disheveled look of Vance which worries him. Something is not quite right with his friend.  
"Colonel, what brings you to town?" Eliot extends his hand toward Vance on his approach. Upon receiving Vance's hand into his own, Vance pulls Eliot in for a shoulder to shoulder hug. Eliot leads Vance nods his head for Vance to follow him into the brew pub through the rear door.

Eliot puts on a pot of coffee as Vance takes a seat on the edge of a stainless steel table. Eliot knows that there is something on Vance's mind, something important. Eliot has a nagging feeling he knows the reason for the visit but will allow his friend space to tell him in his own time and in his own way. They make small talk about the wife and kids for a few moments as the coffee brews.

Eliot hands Vance a cup as he leads the way to a table in the pub. It is unusual for Vance to be so quiet but given his appearance, Eliot will indulge him. Vance places the cup in front of him on the table. He runs his hands over his tired features following through the sides of his hair. Eliot remains quietly sipping his coffee. Vance will tell him what is going on soon enough.

Vance looks up at Eliot. "I am assuming that you have seen the news." Vance's statement is pointed and clear. He knew the answer to the question before he asked it of Eliot. Eliot has seen the news. Eliot's suspicions behind the reason for the visit are confirmed. Eliot saw the news at the airport on their way back from a job. It was on the screen, every screen as he got off the plane, the embassy burning in the back ground of the headlines. Eliot remembers it vividly. Eliot nods an affirmation to Vance so that he will continue . "Have you…" Eliot pauses. "When did you get back?" Eliot watches Vance's changing expression. "Not long ago." The flashes of the debriefing trace through Vance's mind. Sitting in the center of the room with the panel before him. Vance shakes off the memory, as he relaxes back into his seat taking a long drag from the cup. "Are you going to Mick's…" Vance's words trail off with the pain that it takes to say them. The meaning is clear. Eliot knows what Vance is asking.

Eliot nods. "You did not drive all the way to Oregon to ask me if I needed a ride. Let me grab a bag." Eliot gently pushes on Vance's shoulder as he passes by him, heading toward the backroom. Vance shakes his head in affirmation and gratitude. He came for the company. Vance needs Eliot to get through this because he is one of the few who would understand. For what Vance has done for him over the years, this is a small payback on a huge debt.

At this point in the morning, Sophie , Parker and Hardison have arrived at the brew pub. They saw Eliot sitting in the pub when they walked in which was odd since he almost never sits out among the tables, curiosity crepted in and they have gone to spy to see who Eliot's visitor is. Upon realizing it is Vance, all realize the tip off should have been the truck with Virginia plates and DOD stickers next to Eliot's car in the parking lot. Nothing affirms quite like a firm grasp of the obvious.

Sophie quietly observes the somber and pained expressions crossing Vance's features as he speaks to Eliot. She observes Eliot from the back as he walks into the back room. Sophie watches to see if there is a tell as to the content of this conversation. Eliot walks back to the closet where he keeps a go bag. Sophie lingers behind Eliot in silence, she is aware that Eliot knows she is there.

"Everything, okay?" Sophie circles closer to Eliot so that the conversation is private. Eliot looks up into Sophie's eyes realizing the intensity of Sophie's gaze. "Vance needs a friend. I owe it to him." Eliot tries to play it off with his bravado taking over the interaction with Sophie. Sophie places her hand on Eliot's forearm in the way that Sophie always does when she knows Eliot is lying to her. Eliot accepts that Sophie knows that he is lying and she is going to let him lie to her.

Eliot gathers his things along with the thoughts running through his head. After seeing the monitor in the airport, Eliot had gone directly to the brew pub with Hardison in tow. Eliot instinctively knows who was sent in to deal with that situation. Eliot knows the players and those players are some of his brothers from others. Eliot had been following the story since the first chatter. That night, Hardison did his thing to find the information that Eliot asked for as it lit up their backroom like their own private situation room. Eliot knew what the mass media was broadcasting would be in total in contrast to what Hardison was able to find. Eliot knew the truth behind the lies and Hardison knews how to access the truth behind the lies.

Hardison cannot take his eyes off of Vance. The image of Vance on the screens from that night, the memory is instantly pulled back with the turn of Vance's head in Hardison's direction from the adjacent room. Hardison remembers that night with Eliot not so very long ago. Hardison remembers what he saw with Vance having a starring role in the secured footage that he had managed to hack from the State Department. Hardison remembers Eliot sitting on the table fixated by the screens. Eliot sat in the same position, motionless for hours. Eliot's expression contorted with the horror playing on a loop on the screen in front of them. That night, Hardison dare not say a word, even if he knew what words to say, he would not have been able to manifest them from his lips all he could do is replay the loop as many times as Eliot could bare to watch it.

Parker knows something is going on from her observation of Hardison as he watches Vance. She has become in tune with Hardison. She actually understands him. Her world has been growing. This process has not without pain but Parker is learning from Sophie. Sophie does not even realize that she is teaching Parker everything that Archie could not. Parker can see Vance's pain fill the deep lines etched on his face and she can feel Eliot's concern for his friend. Parker knows the man that Vance is. He is as strong as Eliot, perhaps even stronger. He is a friend who Eliot would do anything for. Vance, in many ways is Eliot's mentor, his Archie. Hardison was haunted by that night. Hardison never told her much about that night but she knows, she knows why Vance is here. Hardison would not tell her what he and Eliot did that night but she knows. Parker saw the monitors in the airport. It was impossible to not notice images. The sanitized mass media images stopped people in their tracks.

Eliot gently removes Sophie's hand from his arm with a soft smile. Eliot holds her hand within his own for the briefest of moments. It is his way to tell Sophie that he will be okay. This is something that he must do. It is a duty and an obligation of honor though he has no way to articulate it into words that Sophie would understand. Those men, they were his brothers. They were his family. He had already planned to leave in the next few days. Fate in the form a friend just came a few days earlier than expected.

Eliot returns to Vance, who had remained at the table staring into his coffee cup in a meditation of sorts. Eliot circles back to the table with a single phrase. "You ready?" Vance's expression instantly softens as Eliot loops his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, I am ready." The pair head toward the back door.

Parker, Hardison and Sophie gather together to watch them depart. Hardison knows the questions are coming. It will only be a moment before Sophie turns towards him with that smile and asks him what this is about. He knows that he will crumble like a house of cards in a hurricane the moment she turns around. He actually has already started booting up the screens.


	2. Chapter 2 Circles

On the walk out of the door of the pub, Eliot offers to drive the first leg of the trip to Virginia. From the look of Vance, Eliot knows that Vance has likely been up for at least a day if not days. Vance reluctantly relinquishes control of his beloved truck to Eliot's care dropping the keys into his hand on the final approach. Eliot has to smile, though the reason for this trip is not pleasant, the memories of road trips with Vance in their Delta days are happy memories worthy of a trip down the lane. Vance settles into his ritual of instructing Eliot on how to operate his chariot. Bessie comes with instructions regarding the nuances for operational use given that she is a bit of tired iron. Eliot smiles because he gets it. Bessie was Vance's first love. Eliot's own first love sits under a tarp in a barn just outside the city.

As the pair head for the open road, Eliot knows this is going to be a long ass ride with a little too much time for both him and Vance to spend in their heads. Eliot turns on the music as Vance succumbs to call of the sandman. Eliot is happy that he does not have the conversations that he knows are coming. He has the next 42 hours and 2800 miles to be in his head.

Sophie turns around to find Hardison reading her mind as the screens begin to come to life. "So I assume you know why, Vance was here, Hardison?" Sophie's voice cannot mask her concern at the condition of a man that they all know to be a true warrior. "Actually, Sophie, unless you have been living under a rock... you know why Vance was here." Hardison begins to pull up what he had previously shown to Eliot. The image that fills the main screen is haunting and familiar to all. The embassy burning. The image has been on heavy rotation on every news source on the planet. The carnage, the scandal, it is all too familiar. Hardison brings up what the mass media did not broadcast. Sophie's face contorts with the same expressions of horror as had previously manifested on Eliot's features. Hardison realizes that Parker cannot even bring herself to look at the screen as the security footage from the embassy camera's plays on a loop. The wall of screens only makes it more life like and a little too real.

Nate has now arrived and is curious as to why the team is transfixed by the images of the embassy. He can see the affect on Sophie and walks to the center of the room to offer comfort. The images are disturbing and graphic from the embassy security feeds. Sophie stands with one hand raised to her face covering her mouth in astonishment. Nate knows all too well this is a hack of the State Department and not CNN or MSNBC by the sheer volume of graphic content. Nate looks over his shoulder towards Hardison to cut the loop of the feed. All Sophie can offer Nate in response to his unasked question. "Vance was here for Eliot." Nate can surmise that since Eliot is not with them that he had left with Vance since Eliot's car is still in the lot.

Nate has seen Vance's starring role in this film noir. He has no illusions as to what this may mean for Vance's career. Nate also knows that the government is needs a fall guy that is shaping up to be Eliot's friend. Vance is no longer protected by the military. After his retirement, Vance became a contractor for the government with a soldier's honor but a civilian's job and a civilian's risk. Nate wraps his arm around Sophie as an offering of comfort and chivalry. "So Hardison, why are we watching Rome burn?" Hardison is not quite sure how to react to Nate's summation. "Vance is going to need help. You know know what this means, dead diplomats come with a price." Is the only explanation that Hardison can muster under the circumstances.

Nate begins his customary pacing about the room. "Four of the ten men died along with the Ambassador and five others who were likely CIA." Nate begins a very somber tale. "Because politics got in the way of survival in a dangerous place." Nate pauses with thoughts and a plan coming together in his head. Sophie, Haridson and Parker remain silent until Parker chooses to speak up. "I watched this over and over, they are blaming Vance... and his team. That is just wrong. Just wrong, they were not given a choice. It came down to survival. You don't make a choice between life and death political. It was self preservation and defense. We can't let him take the fall... screw those Senators." Parker joins the mantra of pacing in sync with Nate. All are quite stunned that Parker even knows what this is about. Nate has actually stopped in his tracks watching Parker as she thinks and speaks flaying her arms about with the passion of an Italian opera singer mid aria.

Sophie is astounded that Parker had passion in an opinion. Normally, she could not see outside herself, yet here is Parker with a view on world politics. Nate gets a proud father look about his face as he asks Hardison to book the tickets to DC. They will meet Eliot there, whether he needs them or not. It takes a team to deal with the government. Hardison begins to alter the transmission to less provocative material. They have had enough carnage for today.


	3. Chapter 3 Circles

Eliot settles in and enjoys the passing scenery for countless miles as Vance sleeps. Around Wyoming, Vance rouses from the spell of the Sandman and quite ready for some food. Google provides the destination of a diner that should satisfy any possible craving that either of them could conjure. As they exit Bessie, Eliot takes a moment to stretch his legs. It has been a long while since he did long haul driving like this and it takes its toll on the bodyl. Vance walks around a bit to truly pull himself out of the veils of sleep; sleep that was long overdue and not entirely voluntary.

They take a booth as the waitress plops a pair of menus in front of them. Eliot's first craving is for pancakes. Diner pancakes are the best pancakes with the works of butter and syrup puddling around them. Vance opts for his traditional cheeseburger and fries with a coke. They both realize that old habits die hard. After deployments, this was the goal. A diner with this type of fare, the thought is bittersweet for Vance since most often, there were more faces at this table and now… some of those faces will never join them again. He pushes that thought deep into his soul. This is not the time for such thoughts. It is time to enjoy the company of another brother.

Vance and Eliot settle into the meal and conversation about the route and the rest of the trip. Vance will pull the next shift driving. They lap up their food with pie for dessert before tipping well and heading to refuel Bessie at the pumps. Eliot is not quite ready yet for a nap but after a meal like that a nap will sneak up on him shortly.

Vance and Eliot take turns in 12 hour shifts to get to their destination, finally pulling into Vance's homestead in Virginia. Vance's boys are now off at college leaving Vance's wife, Angela, to greet them at the door. Angela is thrilled to see Eliot. She greets him like family with a big hug and kiss and being the proper Italian girl that she is, she has a spread out on the table before Eliot could drop his bags to the floor. Eliot devours another heavenly meal before taking a shower and a plan for a well-deserved nap in a bed instead of a bucket seat.

Angela knew her Michael would turn to Eliot to tame these demons. She knows all too well the toll that this is taking on her beloved. Angela had been a combat wife for decades yet nothing shook her like the most recent unknown. She waited for days on pins and needles for word of his fate. This was a new experience, this time there was a corporation and not the brotherhood of the army holding Michael's fate in their hands. Screw whatever happens, he is home and that is all that matters. Perhaps Eliot can convince Michael of that simple fact.

Eliot settles into the mattress as it envelopes him from top to toes. The sheets smell of fabric softener and sunshine. The pillow cradles his head in feathers. He had almost forgotten what an indulgence a woman in your life can be. He had always been a simple man. Fabric softener is not something that has often found its way into his world. Eliot crosses paths with such things when he trips into the world of others. Eliot drifts off into a deep sleep filled with dreams that he will not recall come in the morning. Eliot blinks his eyes as the veils of sleep drift away. He has not slept like that in a long time. He looks around the room to regain his bearings. He wanders to take another shower and start this day with no idea as to what hour of the day is striking on the clock. The next few days will be trying and he needs to settle his head to prepare for the onslaught of what will be.

Eliot stands in the water of the shower allowing the droplets to run down his face in meditation. The feeling of rain on his face always calmed him. It centered him. A shower is the next best thing to rain and temperature control is a luxury. After dressing, Eliot wanders down to grab some coffee. He spies Vance out on the patio so he offers a top off to Vance before joining him. The air is cool and the sun is warm on their faces. The bright blue skies are calm with a gentle breeze. It is a fine morning. To Eliot's delight, Vance looks a little less weary and that is a good thing.

Angela is off doing what she does in the morning but she did leave a spread for her boys before she left for yoga. Vance laughs at the fact that Angela is having a hard time coping with an empty house. She is quite used to feeding 3 hungry boys all of the time and with even the youngest in college, she is a little over indulgent with guests. Eliot is quite willing to be indulged.

Over breakfast, Vance begins to open up about the next couple of days. Tomorrow is Mick's funeral at Arlington. It will be a difficult day for those left behind. Eliot does not need for Vance to tell him the story of Mick's final moments. He knows. Eliot saw that unfortunate event play out on camera. Eliot cannot reveal what he knows but he takes solace in the fact that he is over the shock. It will be easier to deal with Vance without his own emotions running amuck in his head and in his heart.

Mick was Jason McCarthy. Jason was Mick since the day that Eliot joined Vance's team. Mick looked like the lost brother of Grizzly Adams when they were deployed to the Middle East and had gone native to blend in. Eliot swore that Mick could will a full beard into place overnight. He was a hulking man of over six foot three. He could (and did) toss Eliot around like a rag doll.

Eliot goes back to the moment that he will never forget. It was the first firefight that he was involved in on Vance's team. It was that fire fight when Vance pretty much turned around and said that he needed Eliot over there… (pointing over a wall) to prevent a group of hostiles from flanking them and Mick… well Mick put him "over there" rather abruptly and without warning. Eliot swore he hit the ground like a box of rocks, gun and all. At least Mick told him to duck before he tossed the ammo can over.

Mick was the stuff of legend in their circles both in the line of duty and in life. Eliot could offer up hours of stories about Mick at the drop of a hat. He was truly larger than life and a good man.


	4. Chapter 4 Circles

This is a week of funerals with Mick's as the first of many for Vance. Fortunately for Eliot, Mick is the only one who passed that Eliot knew well. Mick was a brother from another. The others that had passed, Eliot knew many of them but he did not serve with any of the others. For Vance this is four circles of Dante's inferno. The four men were his men, his responsibility. There are four wives and children who lost a huge part of their world, their pain is Vance's pain. There is a nation demanding an explanation as to how this happened and why it went so very wrong. There is a pound of flesh demanded as retribution from men in suits who have not tasted combat which encompasses the remaining circles of hell for Vance.

Vance and Eliot spend a quiet day in preparation the solemn tasks that await the morning light. The next morning brings them to Arlington and the somber reality of the goodbye to a brother. Eliot stands with Vance and numerous old friends for the pomp and ceremony due their friend through his service to his country. As the their goodbyes come to a close, Eliot's senses are triggered with a glance over his shoulder. Vance does not turn to look but offers a simple answer as to who is lurking in the shadows. "She's there, Eliot." The "she" Vance is referring to does not need clarification. There has only every been one "she' in the context of their Delta days and only one who would not miss a goodbye to Mick. Charlotte Banning is present and accounted for at a respectful distance.

Eliot had a feeling Charlotte would be lurking in the shadows out of love for Mick. Charlotte and Mick were ridiculously close but Charlotte was not who triggered his mojo. After this long with Nate and team, Eliot can feel their presence like a disturbance in the force. Eliot glances over his shoulder to see Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison lined up against their car also at a respectful distance from the funeral activity. A wave of relief passes over Eliot like a wave. Vance had noticed the presence of Eliot's new team too. Honestly, both Eliot and Vance are glad that they followed along.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, Eliot nods to Vance as he takes a stroll to talk to the team before he and Vance head to spend some time with the rest of Vance's team for their own time tested tradition of goodbye. Eliot had a feeling that Nate and company would be making an appearance in DC, in many ways Eliot is very happy that they are in town. This situation requires a set of skills that are not his forte. Navigating a political quagmire is best left to the likes of Nate and Sophie. DC is a grifter's paradise. Eliot approaches with a smile on his approach to Nate. "How did you know?" Sophie offers a smile. "Vance is family too." After a brief conversation with Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker, Eliot rejoins Vance. There is an unspoken obligation for Eliot and Vance. The team heads to the hotel to get settled and make some plans.

Eliot drives Vance to the reception and then to the obligatory toast to the fallen with their brothers at arms which has always been their ritual when one of their own is laid to rest. A small VFW in Virginia was always their gathering place when they assembled. The VFW has walls lined with tributes to the fallen and the heroic.A photo of their original crew graces the collection. Vance is greeted with a salute from the bartender as they take to the private room in the back to celebrate Mick's life as only soldiers can. The stories are shared and busts are exchanged. Eliot has not felt so at home in a long, long time. He was always proud of his time in the service of his country. This was the honorable part of his life. He may have stumbled into the darkness but Eliot has grown comfortable with his mistakes. Eliot has accepted his redemption. Late into the evening, Eliot drops Vance off at his house parting on the premise that Eliot is going to meet up with Nate and the others. Eliot heads to the hotel, he needs Hardison. He needs to see that footage again.

"Eliot, man, that is a big ask." Hardison rubs his temples. Hacking State was one thing. Now... Now, Eliot is asking for him to hack State when everyone is watching. When he originally hacked the feeds, everyone was hacking the feeds. Now, Congress is getting ready to extract their pound of flesh and people are watching. Vance is family to Eliot which makes him no less than a brother from another by proxy. Hardison knows that Eliot would not ask if it was not critical. "Hardison, I wouldn't..." Eliot's voice trails off for a moment as Hardison starts to boot up his device. "Hardison, before you hack, can you do me a favor first?"

Hardison knows that Eliot needs no pretense but now he is curious as to what kind of favor preempts hacking the US Government. "Sure, what's on your mind?" Hardison interlaces his fingers and stretches out his hands. Eliot grabs a pen from the desk and pulls the note pad from the drawer. He jots down a name before placing the paper on the surface in front of Hardison's eyes. Hardison looks down at the name written in Eliot's scrawl. Charlotte Banning starts to take form on his screens. "Ah, Eliot, your friend here has a rather "interesting" resume." Hardison cannot even help himself, his statement came with the required air quotes.

Hardison's verbalization intrigues the room as the others gather around him. "Smithsonian, Department of Agriculture, Cultural Envoy, speaks 7 languages, and a passport with more stamps than the postal service... some how me thinks that apple imports out of Iraq just might be a ruse but check out this one... DJ? Seriously?." Hardison looks up at Eliot with a smirk. "You should have seen her residency in Ibiza." Eliot knows what Charlotte looks like on paper. Eliot actually wonders if Charlotte is even her actual name but he has to know. Charlotte just might be the key to saving Vance.

Hardison shows Eliot all the information that he can dig up out on one Charlotte Banning. Hardison delicately navigates to the videos that Eliot wants to see again. Eliot watches the same frames over and over. Eliot asks Hardison to slow down several of the scenes. Hardison sees only chaos at full speed or in slow motion. He truly wonders what Eliot sees. Eliot thanks Hardison before departing for the night to return to Vance's house.

After Eliot leaves, Nate has Hardison show him the footage that Eliot stop and started over and over again. Nate watches intently with the same requests as Eliot. Hardison again starts, stops and slows down the chaos.

Vance is still waiting up as Eliot walks into the house. Eliot joins him near the fire pit with Vance handing him a glass of whiskey. One hard day is done but the hard days are far from over. With a final toast, the pair sits in silence staring into the flames as if the fires of hell could somehow provide answers to the questions that are coming. Eliot replays the scene in his head as he sips the glass of whiskey. It was not what he saw, it was what he heard that has fully captured his attention. Ironically, in DC, Nathan Ford realizes the same thing as he has Hardison run the footage again and again.


	5. Chapter 5 Circles

Eliot is up with the sun. He heads out into the first rays of dawn to find Charlotte Banning. Eliot follows a hunch that he has as to where Charlotte will be. Eliot heads back to Arlington in Vance's truck.

As Eliot walks among the fallen, the effects of this hallowed ground are profound on Eliot. Yesterday allowed for the distraction of the funeral, today his mind runs through so many moments with men who lie within this place. Mick is not the only friend at rest here. Eliot tries to suppress the memories of combat that creep into is conscious mind. Some of the memories are just too painful to relive at this moment. He needs to focus on what he can change and not drift into the darkness of what he cannot change.

Eliot spies Charlotte where he expected to find her. Charlotte is sitting facing the dawn with her back leaning against the back of Mick's marker. There is a shot glass resting upon Mick's headstone with another in Charlotte's grasp. Eliot knows that he is walking into a very private ritual. Mick and Charlotte were so very close. Eliot never knew the story of what brought Charlotte and Mick together but it must have been profound for the depth of the bond that they shared. Eliot knows this feeling all too well. The helpless of feeling that you could have done more to save one of your own and the darkness that comes with the acceptance of an outcome you could not control.

Eliot feels his own bond with Parker taking on similar depth. The moments in the snow cave not so long ago cemented his relationship with Parker forever in an equally profound way. Eliot can only imagine the pain that Charlotte feels at the lost of Mick. It was not a romantic relationship that Mick and Charlotte shared, it was deeper. Charlotte lingered in the shadows out of respect for Mick's wife, children and family since the funeral is not for the dead. The funeral was for the living and his family deserved an uninterrupted ritual of goodbye. This moment here is Charlotte's goodbye to part of her soul, profound pain taken in silence. Eliot recognizes that they all live in a dangerous world and he would be greatly affected by the loss of any one on this team. Each and every one of his team would depart with part of his soul.

Eliot walks up slowly taking a seat next to Charlotte on the ground. The view is spectacular from Mick's resting spot. Eliot knows that Charlotte likely pulled strings to get Mick an eternal view like this, a lot of strings and she would not have given the price in favors a second thought. Eliot nudges Charlotte with his shoulder to get her attention even though she is well aware of his presence on his approach. Charlotte's lack of reaction was simply a display of trust in Eliot. Charlotte gives Eliot a soft smile and an offer of a sip from her flask as she continues to stare off into the abyss. Eliot offers a toast to his fallen friend with a tip in the direction of above before taking a hit from the small engraved flask. It is not often that Eliot finds himself drinking at dawn but this is a worthy exception.

Eliot respects the silence as he sits next to Charlotte. Charlotte will speak when she is ready for him. Eliot knows all too well these rituals. He has seen more than he cares to admit and quite frankly, he has is own as well. After a short while Charlotte speaks to Eliot with a very direct and poised tone that only a dark arts operative could muster under current circumstances, "So what's your plan, Spencer?" Eliot is a bit surprised by Charlotte's candor. "I saw the videos, Charlotte." Eliot' dips a toe into the conversation to see what is on Charlotte's mind.

"I would have been disappointed if you didn't. I have heard of the talents of your new team, Spencer. Welcome back to the light. The dark side never suited you any way." Charlotte does not shift her gaze from the sunrise as she speaks. Eliot almost wants to ask how she knows but he knows better than to ask and he has to smirk at the dark side reference. Charlotte pretty much operates within a black hole in black ops. "With your resume, Banning, I wouldn't get too judgmental about the dark side." Eliot laughs out loud, with Charlotte's connections the nuclear codes are probably the password to her iPhone.

"You know that they are targeting Vance to provide the pound of flesh for the embassy." Eliot watches Charlotte's expression closely to see if she will offer a tell or at least a reaction to his statement. To Eliot's surprise Charlotte is silent longer than a pause and provides no visible tell as to what she is thinking. "Well, we might just have to do something about that, won't we, Spencer. I assume that is why Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux are in town." Charlotte shifts her gaze towards Eliot with a wink which Eliot finds oddly comforting.

Eliot stands, offering his hand to pull Charlotte to her feet. Charlotte brushes the grass from her clothes as she gathers up her things. She takes another look at Mick's marker before gently running her fingertips across the marble. Charlotte takes a step away gesturing for Eliot to follow. "You coming since you are driving, Spencer?" Eliot runs his fingertips over the top of Mick's marker tracing where Charlotte's had just been. "Rest easy my friend with the sun on your back." Eliot turns away to follow Charlotte. He said that statement just loud enough for Charlotte to hear. Eliot wanted her to know that he knew the reason the marker was placed facing away from the dawn. Mack liked the sun on his back and not on his face. The marker is position to always have the face in shadow. At this moment, Eliot vows that he would follow Charlotte Banning to hell and back to protect Vance. In a way, he knows he doesn't have to, he saw the videos his friends were already there.

As they begin to stroll, Eliot offers his arm to Charlotte as they walk back to the parking lot, they will attract far less attention if they look like a couple. The guards tip their gaze at Charlotte as she passes. Charlotte responds with a similar expression of deference. "Do you know everyone?" Eliot teases. Charlotte gives Eliot a smile and a wink. "It is always wise to keep friends in high and low places, Spencer." Eliot smiles at the truth of their world as he opens the door of the truck for Charlotte. As they drive, Eliot asks a question that was nagging on his mind. "How did you know I would come?"

Charlotte takes a quick glance at Eliot before turning her attention back to the window as she provides the answer. "Demons run when a good man goes to war." Eliot knows this poem. He has heard it before in reference to the woman sitting next to him. The remainder of the poem echoes in his head.

 _Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war, demons run but count the cost, the battle is won but a man is lost when a good man goes to war._

Eliot knows what he saw and what he heard on the videos, he wonders who the good man actually is in this scenario since good men rarely win in battles with this level of darkness. Eliot saw Charlotte on the videos. He wants to know what Charlotte knows. To Eliot's surprise, Charlotte starts giving him directions. His intention was to take Charlotte to his team but apparently Ms Banning has another plan. After a short while, Eliot finds himself in the suburbs. Charlotte directs him down a quiet street, she has Eliot pull into the driveway of an elegant house. Charlotte reaches into her bag, pulling out a key fob. She opens a set of garage doors. "Pull in Eliot, I can't have the neighbors gossiping any more than they already do." Charlotte gives Eliot a wicked little wink.

Eliot obliges by pulling Vance's truck into the open bay. After closing the garage door from the fob, Charlotte opens the side door of the house. "This yours?" Eliot asks the obvious question. Charlotte turns with a smile. "Everyone needs a home, Eliot." Charlotte slips off her jacket as she turns on a few lights. The space is simple, elegant and refined. It is not what Eliot expected the home of a spy to look like but what Charlotte said was true, even he has a home.

Charlotte walks into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, she motions for Eliot to have a seat at the counter island. Eliot pulls out a stool as Charlotte moves about the kitchen like a suburban housewife. Charlotte arranges a tray with French Press coffee, refreshments and the works. Charlotte asks Eliot to follow her into a study as she leads the way.

Eliot takes a seat in one of a pair of well worn to a luxurious state of comfortable leather club chairs that remind him of the ones in an old hotel in Budapest. Charlotte prepares the coffee handing Eliot one of the mugs. Eliot has never experienced Charlotte outside of the field, everything about her demeanor is catching Eliot off guard. He is not sure what he expected or why he expected anything but this is different from what he expected her to be like. He expected Charlotte's world to be cold and calculated but the home he is in is the polar opposite.

"So what do you want to know Eliot." Charlotte's voice is calm and collected as she asks the very pointed question. With so many options on the table, Eliot is almost unsure of where to start his inquiry so Eliot chooses to start at the beginning. "Was it as bad as it looked?" Eliot looks down into his coffee cup, unsure if he wants to hear the answer that he knows will follow. Charlotte hesitates for a moment. "Eliot, all you saw were pieces of the truth. The footage, the cameras... even on the raw feed could not even scratch the surface of the horror that they experienced. I only saw the aftermath"

Eliot takes in Charlotte's statement. His gut told him the truth, on instinct Eliot knew the potential of what they could have faced. Before him is a seasoned counter terrorism operative who has seen the depths of depravity describing what Vance endured as horror. "Are they coming after you too?" Eliot leaves the question open ended and vague by design. Charlotte smiles at Eliot. "Eliot, I've got a list of sins and sinners longer than the receiving line at the gates of hell. No one wants to put me under oath." Charlotte sips from her mug. "Yeah but... " Eliot trails off at the thought of a fatal finding on Charlotte. Charlotte reads Eliot's expression. "Oh Darling, they are not done with my particular skill-set yet. Perhaps when I lose my value." Charlotte's voice trails off in a very matter of fact way. Eliot is painfully aware that a life of counter terrorism often pays handsomely since they are usually not the ones collecting a pension. A retired spy is about as common as a unicorn.

With a glance to his watch, Eliot knows that it is time to part company with Charlotte since there is yet another funeral to attend. As Charlotte escorts Eliot back to Vance's truck Charlotte lays a truth bomb on Eliot that he had long since forgotten about. "Eliot, be mindful today." Eliot turns with an expression of confusion. "Eliot, Tommy married Erin. Erin is now Tommy's widow." Charlotte's words stop Eliot in his tracks. How could he have forgotten that little detail. He has not seen Erin since, well since he walked into the darkness. A thousand thoughts run through Eliot's head on the drive back to Vance's house. Eliot knows that he is here for Vance. There is no other option. He has to go to the funeral. Tommy deserves the honor and respect for his service. Erin is a portion now of what is a shared past. Eliot did not know Tommy Ringer well but they did serve together. Eliot knows that he truly wronged Erin. The darkness came for him and Erin was the woman in his life. Eliot acknowledges that he ghosted Erin. At the time, Eliot believed that he was saving her from the pain. Time made him realize that he was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6 Circles

Eliot's mind swirls with colliding thoughts and memories of Erin and the realization that in a few hours he will be face to face with a significant part of his past that he had locked away. Pandora's box will be opened in the presence of so many people that he holds dear and there is nothing he can do about it. Eliot knows he owes it to Tommy to be present. He owes it to Vance to be there. Eliot knows that Nate and the others will not judge him, after all it was Sophie so told him that they all have a past filled with moments of honor and moments of regret.

Eliot quietly gets ready for the service. He is actually a bit surprised that Vance has not mentioned Erin even in passing. Vance is one of the few people who would know the connection and the outcome. Eliot can only assume that Vance's mind is otherwise preoccupied and rightfully so. Eliot knows that this is not about him. This is about a soldier, a brother and a friend that deserves to be honored. Someone who sacrificed everything to protect others. Eliot swallows hard as he straightens his tie. With a last look in the mirror, Eliot summons the fortitude to accept whatever the next few hours have to offer.

Vance and his wife leave together with Vance leaving his truck to Eliot. Eliot knows this is the acknowledgement that he may very well need an escape plan and Vance is providing the means to a graceful exit if needed. Unlike Mick's funeral, Tommy's family plans to bury him at a family plot in Pennsylvania. This service is for his brothers and his friends. The interment will be a private event for the family. The service will be solemn but different in finality.

Eliot enters the funeral home, lingering in the back to observe Erin and her children at a safer distance. Eliot silently pays his respects with words offered in his mind and handshakes exchanged with those who occupied a previous life. With a glance again to the front of the room, Eliot can see that Erin has taken a break from the endless stream of those who offer their condolences. Eliot takes this as his cue to leave before being noticed.

Before Eliot can make a move towards the door, a voice calling his name nails his feet to the floor. His own name pings around his head like a pinball as the familiar voice fills his ears. His name rolled off of Erin's tongue like no other. "My God, Eliot Spencer, as I live and breathe." For the briefest flash of a moment, the sadness faded from Erin's expression as she reached to embrace him. Eliot wraps Erin up in a hug as he offers words of condolence for her loss. Erin closes the embrace with "Tom would be so happy that you are here." Erin's reaction and sentiment touch Eliot deeply. The moment did not go as he had planned but then again, Eliot had no idea what to expect so really there was no plan just expectation. Erin tells Eliot that she expects him at Finnegan's and they will chat then which blows the hell out of any escape plan that Eliot could muster. He is now all in whether he likes it or not. Vance always joked that there were always three options, over, under and through. Eliot accepts that the only option in this situation is through.

Eliot is surprised as Parker comes up behind him as the crowd begins to depart the funeral with the brothers heading to the "reception" at Finnegan's. She can see the stress written across Eliot's features. Parker's words are poised and elegantly delivered to Eliot's surprise. Parker offers to accompany Eliot to the reception but Eliot declines. There is no need for those closest to him to enter this particular fire swamp. These are the demons that he must deal with on his own. Eliot almost feels like a fraud as he parks Vance's truck in the lot. A lot of good times were had at Finnegan's. It was always where they gathered after missions and ops. Finnegan's served as their lucky charm, their confessional and their therapy. He chose to leave the path of honor for a less traveled road of darkness.

Eliot enters the bar finding Vance and his wife near the entrance which at least makes his own arrival a bit less awkward. As they make their way through the crowd, Eliot is grateful to be greeted as a peer and not a traitor. It is likely the Col Vance effect but Eliot welcomes it anyway. With a roomful of military and a widow, Eliot smiles that fortune is keeping Erin a little too busy for conversation with him other than a smile and a wave from across the room.

Eliot is about to order up another beer as one appears in front of him. Eliot is glad to see Charlotte manifest next to him in the crowd. "I see we are at least keeping Pandora in the box." Charlotte offers with a smile since she is one of the few totally aware of this particular chapter of Eliot's story. "You could say that." Eliot takes a long draw from the bottle. "I didn't figure you to come out of the shadows for this one." Eliot offers to continue the conversation with Charlotte. "Tommy was a friend and this is a bar, Eliot. No one is really looking for the connections."

Eliot is curious by Charlotte's next move which was to tap her forehead with her fingers. The gesture was meant for someone. Eliot turns to scan the room to see who was on the receiving end. The only one in his line of vision is Vance who is now lowering his own arm. What Eliot did not see was the raise of Vance's glass in response to the gesture from Charlotte. "Come on Spencer, let's get you out of here." Charlotte loops her arm through Eliot's as she sets his beer on the bar. Eliot suddenly realizes why Charlotte made the move when he comes face to face with Erin. "Eliot leaving so soon?" Erin's smile fades a bit when she notices Charlotte slide her hand into Eliot's.

Eliot musters some words to his lips as he wraps his arm around Charlotte to keep himself grounded. "Erin, I am so sorry for your loss, Tommy was an exceptional man, he truly was. You have a beautiful family." After a couple of other pleasantries exchanged, Charlotte gently guides Eliot towards the door. Vance immediately picks up a conversation to distract Erin from Eliot's exit. Once safely in the parking lot Eliot calls Charlotte to the carpet. "I would have been fine." Eliot runs his hands through is hair only half believing the statement himself. Charlotte simply roles her eyes at Eliot with smile. "Oh of course, since we both know how eloquent you can be when cornered."

Eliot provides Charlotte with the expected side eyed look of annoyance. "Come on, let's grab a drink, I could use one." Charlotte offers as she unlocks her car. "Weren't we just in a bar?" Eliot prods with a grin. Charlotte rolls her eyes at Eliot in response as she drops the car into drive. Eliot is a bit surprised that Charlotte's ride of choice is actually a relatively flashy sports car. He figured her for something more mundane and covert but who is he to judge. Eliot's favorite ride is bright orange after all.

They drive for a while into the Virginia countryside which delights Eliot. Charlotte navigates her way down a fence lined road to a series of barns. Eliot knows this place, he has been here before but he can't rightly place it into his timeline. Charlotte pulls up to a barn, parking the car just outside. With a motion of her hand Eliot follows Charlotte into the horse barn. Eliot cannot help but nuzzle a nose or two as he and Charlotte make their way through the barn.

Charlotte stops at one of the stalls, moving a wooden box into position as she stand upon it to reach up into the rafters. Charlotte retrieves a bottle of whiskey and a small bag from the hiding spot. With a nod at Eliot, Eliot follows Charlotte out into the late afternoon sunshine. Charlotte grabs a spot under an ancient oak tree. She pours two glasses of whiskey, offering one up to Eliot. Eliot takes in the surroundings as he feels his blood pressure go negative. This spot is a slice of heaven with the overlook to the pastures of grazing horses lit up in the golden array from the soon to be setting sun. Eliot clinks his glass against Charlotte's before taking a sip.

Charlotte settles into the curve of the tree, reclining back into a relaxed posture. The initial silence is comfortable. Eliot assumes a similar position enjoying the sun on his skin. Charlotte pulls out another mutual vice from her pocket. She pulls out a small box, lighting a clove cigarette, offering the box and familiar lighter to Eliot. Eliot takes both into his hands with a smile as he twirls the lighter in his fingers. They were each gifted this lighter from a grateful commander of a rogue army. The golden lighters were ridiculously ornate. Charlotte's is now in a delightful state of tarnish that gives it a soft and elegant look. The aroma of the box is too enticing to resist. "When were you in Morocco?" Eliot gently inhales the spice and tobacco. This was an indulgence of another life, mixed with the fine whiskey and warmth of the sun, is a Tardis back to his former life.

In a moment of reflection, Eliot dives into conversation with Charlotte. "Would you do it again? In the end your hands were on the detonator." Charlotte realizes that Eliot is visiting memories of old and she will indulge. She knows exactly what Eliot is referring to. "Yes, Eliot. I would do it again without hesitation." Charlotte's answer is delivered without hesitation. "Eliot, no one chooses this life. It chooses you. The sacrifice of an innocent saved thousands. Yes, I would do it again." Charlotte takes a moment to taken in Eliot. "Eliot, all we can do is keep our heads down, our guns high and our conscience clear. You forgot the third one and that is the one that keeps the darkness out of bounds." Eliot knows that Charlotte is correct in all that she has said. On a whim and a refill of the glass, Eliot offers up a question out of the blue. "What is your real name?"

Charlotte offers Eliot a soft smile as she takes a long drag from her glass as she contemplates the question. The first rule of espionage is that you never tell the truth but Eliot is asking for a bond of trust. Charlotte knows that Eliot would take the secret to the grave. With a smirk and a drag from the cigarette, Charlotte offers a nugget of truth. "Faith, my name is actually Faith." Eliot practically offers a spit take in response. "You are serious?"

Charlotte has always appreciated the irony. "Yes, Faith Dubois. I have sisters Hope and Charity." Eliot cannot wipe the smile off of his face. "If you tell me your father was a preacher, I will know you are lying." Charlotte's smile grows broader. "Grandfather, my Daddy owned a bar." Eliot is delightfully intrigued by the backstory of Charlotte Banning. Eliot can hear the faint trace of an accent from the deep south. "So where in Louisiana are you from?" Eliot asks with a smirk knowing that he has likely nailed the accent. "Well, bless your heart aren't you the clever one. The French Quarter." Charlotte offers with a wink in Eliot's direction.

The moment is interrupted by the approach of a pair of familiar figures. "Damn Charlotte, did you save me some." Vance and an elegantly dressed older gentleman join Eliot and Charlotte. Eliot immediately recognizes the man with Vance. The attire originally threw Eliot off, the man was one of Vance's commanding officers who is now a Virginia Senator. Eliot now realizes why he recognizes the horse farm. This was the family business of the old money commanding officer. Charlotte offers up her glass to their host. The daylight is fading as the Senator offers to take the party to the main house.


	7. Chapter 7 Circles

Charlotte and Eliot follow Vance and the Senator back through the barns to the cars. Two turns down the winding road lead through a gate to a grand estate. The Senator is a southern gentleman from a family that could trace roots back to the colonies. The main house is beautiful. Eliot finds it hard not to appreciate the setting, it looks like something out of a movie or a least a novel. It is a place that Sophie would adore and Parker would case. The passing thought brings the hint of a smile to Eliot's face that Charlotte notices. Charlotte parks her car on the curve of the circle driveway. They are escorted into a formal study with carved double doors that are likely worth more than Eliot's house in Portland. The Senator leads them out of the study to a grand promenade. "It is such a lovely night, Let's chat out here. I hate to waste a sunset." The Senator offers seating with the wave of his hand. He approaches an elegant bar cart offering drinks as a proper host as if this was a purely social call. Once drinks are served, the Senator offers up a toast to their fallen friends.

The Senator broaches the subject that has gathered them together. "So Charlotte, you know you have hell to pay with State." Charlotte smiles sweetly as she takes a sip from her glass. "Their failure to act is not my problem." The Senator returns Charlotte's smile. "I know they fucked up the end game but you did not exactly handle it like James Bond." Charlotte laughs out loud. "Well, you are no Thomas Jefferson either. For what it lacked in elegance, it made up for in effectiveness. Let's call it even." She takes another long draw off the glass. Eliot is not sure what this conversation is about but it is shaping up to be interesting. The exchange between Charlotte and the Senator makes Vance smile. "Congress was doing one thing and saying another." Vance adds. The Senator smiles. "Well, Michael, that is tradition."

"Now, how are we going to save your ass, Michael?" The Senator stares across towards Charlotte. "I assume Eliot Spencer is here in that capacity." The Senator turns his gaze towards Eliot. "Nathan Ford should come in quite handy in that respect." Vance's expression shifts in reflection as to the actual gravity of this situation. Charlotte gets a wicked little smile on her face as she offers in the direction of the Senator with a side eyed glance at Eliot. "You know the perfect compliment to Nathan Ford just might be a deb." Charlotte's words are absorbed by the Senator with the slight smile that was intended. "You know what Banning you might just be right." The Senator rises from his chair contemplating the offered information as he paces about. Vance and Eliot finally pick up on the subtle reference. Eliot immediately rises from his chair. "No, absolutely not." Vance smirks at Eliot's knee jerk reaction. "Come on Eliot, you know she is a force of nature." Eliot is now on his feet pacing along with the Senator. Eliot mumbles under his breath. "That's like bringing a nuke to a knife fight." Eliot rubs his brow knowing that Charlotte is likely right. Sophie, Sophie is a hell of a grifter but she might be out of her league in this grift. Nate, Nate can handle the politics.

Vance sits back with a belt down of the whiskey in his glass. "You know El, you are the only one who can ask her." Vance can not help but laugh at the vision of that in his head but he knows that it is likely his best possible shot at surviving this situation. Charlotte adds. "Eliot, no one fights dirty like a New York deb." Eliot knows that they are all right. If anyone could influence this situation in Vance's favor it is Kiki and an uncomfortable conversation is on Eliot's immediate horizon. Charlotte jests. "You want a vest?" Eliot downs the rest of his glass as he responds. "It wouldn't do any good."

Eliot and Vance head back to Vance's house. Eliot gathers up a go bag before heading to the hotel to talk with Nate and the others. Eliot's enters the suite to find them all waiting for his arrival. Nate is the first to broach the con with Eliot. "So are we going to steal a senate hearing?" Eliot locks gaze with Sophie before answering Nate. "No Nate, this endgame is to bring down the Secretary of State." Eliot begins to pace as Hardison offers into the conversation. "Eliot, I am not sure I heard you. Did you just say the Secretary of State?" They have pulled off some amazing cons and have taken down some truly formidable men and women but the Secretary of State, that is a totally different game. Sophie finally speaks up after a moment of contemplation. "Eliot that is an ambitious ask even for us." Sophie and Nate exchange looks. Nate knows this is the move that has to be made. "Eliot, we will need back up for something this big." Nate knows that Vance is worth it but this will require some assistance. "I know, I am heading to New York to get that back up."

Sophie curiously observes Eliot's changing expression. There is something simmering below the surface regarding this trip to New York. "I'll go with you." Sophie offers up in an attempt to soothe Eliot. "Thanks Sophie but I need the two of you to prepare the target." Eliot locks eyes with Nate before turning toward Hardison and Parker. "You two up for a road trip."

After gathering up their gear, Hardison, Parker and Eliot head towards New York City. "So where are we headed Eliot." Hardison relaxes into the passenger seat. "Upper East Side." Eliot's answer is short as he runs through his approach when they arrive. This is going to be awkward at best and he does not even want to contemplate the worst.


	8. Chapter 8 Circles

A few hours into the ride from DC to NYC, Parker broaches the subject of who they are going to see in New York. Eliot knows that Parker is just going to keep asking so he is better off just telling the two of them over being annoyed for the next couple of hours. "We are going to see Katherine Constance Collier." Eliot allows for the shock and awe of that name. Katherine is old money like a Kennedy with the power and prestige to match. The name recognition will be instant particularly with Parker. Eliot has seen more than one dress on Sophie and Parker over the years from Kiki's line. The ridiculously popular fashion house was born out of a hobby dabbled in when Kiki was bored.

The mention of her name seemed to be enough to quell Parker's curiosity for the moment. The curiosity has become excitement, apparently Parker is a fan. Hardison knows the name and the family. The Colliers, hell they own everything. The family isn't just old money. Hardison respects the fact that the Collier dynasty is old and sustained money along the lines of a New World Rothschild dynasty. Hardison knows the brand from Parker. He knows the family from being a con man. Hacking the Colliers is a ritual for any Hacker worth their Black Hat.

Hardison is curious as to how Eliot Spencer knows some one like Katherine Constance Collier. Eliot worked cons for years, he wonders if Eliot had once tried to con the heiress. There must be some kind of connection that they are going to ask an heiress to join them for something like this. From what he has read, Kiki Collier was never one to be involved in politics. Hardison takes on a wait and see point of view but this trip just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting. Hardison glances over the seat to see Parker engrossed in reading the latest tabloid reporting on all things Collier.

Eliot pulls into the hotel that Hardison booked for them. A meeting like this at least requires a nap and a shower for proper presentation alone. Hardison booked them at the Pierre Hotel at Eliot's request. The hotel is sentimental for Eliot and he is relying on the memories to put him in the required frame of mind for this particular venture into his past. Eliot could have never predicted that this trip would touch so deeply into his past. He owes this to Vance. Vance has saved his ass so many times, this is only scratching the surface of a pay back. Erin, that little nugget should have been apparent. It was not like he had forgotten Erin. Erin is someone embedded into his soul. Eliot just never realized that Erin had married a friend. It was good to see her despite the circumstances. Perhaps it will function as his closure. Now, Kiki, this will be interesting.

Parker, Hardison and Eliot meet up in Eliot's room to discuss the plan of the day. As the pair enter Eliot's room, they are surprised to find him sipping coffee and reading the paper in an unusually refined fashion. Hardison is not sure what he expected to see but this was not it. Parker grabs a pastry off the rooms service cart before plopping into the chair across from Eliot. Eliot offers up a help yourself gesture towards Hardison as he pours himself a coffee and pastry before occupying the open chair.

"So what are you reading?" Hardison digs into the confection and the coffee realizing why Parker is going for a second. They are freaking fantastic. "So what is the plan, Eliot?" Eliot looks up with a smile as he gently folds the paper. Hardison is surprised at the leisurely pace of the morning. Normally, Eliot is all go go go but this day has an almost tourist like pace. "The plan is that we are going to pop in on Ms. Collier and ask a favor." Eliot rises from his chair noticing that Hardison and Parker are just about done with their breakfast. "Gather your stuff and meet me in the lobby in five." Eliot heads off to the bedroom. With a shrug of their shoulders, Parker and Hardison head off to their room. After checking their bags at the desk, Eliot leads them towards Fifth Avenue.

After a short walk, Eliot leads them into a beautiful lobby. To the surprise of Parker and Hardison, they simply stop at security as Eliot offers up his actual name to the guard. How unusual and wrong this feels is not lost on Parker and Hardison, normally they do not just stroll into a building this secure through the front door without a con or a grift. "Very good, Mr Spenser, are they with you?" Eliot smiles and simply answers that Hardison and Parker are indeed with him. The guard buzzes them through to the elevator. Finding themselves alone in the elevator, Parker inquires of Eliot. "Ah, Eliot how exactly do you know Ms Collier?" As the elevator doors open Eliot leans back and offers. "Well if you want to get technical, she is my wife."


	9. Chapter 9 Circles

Hardison hops in front of Eliot. "Dude, wife like Mrs Eliot Spencer?" Eliot smiles at Hardison. "Alec that is rather rude of you to presume that I am not Mr Collier." Eliot smiles at Hardison before reaching for the door handle to KCC Designs. To Parker and Hardison's surprise, Eliot is greeted by name by the receptionist. "One moment, Mr Spencer. Ms Collier is not here but Juliette is coming right up." Eliot smirks back at the shock and awe expressions that are gracing the faces of Hardison and Parker. Eliot had forgotten how fun the mystery of his life can be. In a few moments, a young woman strolls into reception to immediately greet Eliot. "Mr Spencer, Ms Collier is at the Met Tea." The young woman hands Eliot as slip of paper with an address. "May I call the car for you." Eliot returns the smile. "Yes, that would be appreciated Juliette." Parker is astounded at the elegance of Eliot's tone. It is not his normal gruff way of speaking. She is tempted to shake him but she fears that this may be the result of a head injury.

Eliot takes the paper from the woman with a turn towards Hardison and Parker. "Tea time, shall we." Eliot points towards the elevator. Hardison mumbles under his breath. "Seriously, it is like we don't even know you." Eliot escorts Hardison and Parker to the arriving limo. Eliot tells the driver the address as the driver tells him that the tea is wrapping up and Ms Collier should be free shortly. The driver navigates the mid town traffic as Parker immediately begins to text the news of this weird, even for them experience.

The driver pulls up to the Met to wait for Ms Collier. "Wait here." Eliot's words are delivered as a command, as the door closes Hardison and Parker immediately react to the whole morning in hushed tones. Both are vying for a position to see around Eliot who is now leaning against the car intentionally blocking their view. Kiki walks out with several other guests to a line of waiting limos that accompanies the conclusion of all society events. Hardison notices who is accompanying Eliot's wife. The thought of that baffles Hardison as the thought passes through his brain. "Is that Anna Wintour? Like freaking Vogue, Anna Wintour?" Parker pushes Hardison out of the way to take a look. Until Sophie entered her life, Parker never appreciated fashion, now she is obsessed with it. "Where?.. oh wow it is. Wonder if Eliot could get us into the Met Gala?" Hardison looks at Parker with derision. "Who are you people." As they both turn to watch Eliot greet Ms Collier.

Eliot watches the crowd part for dramatic effect as it can only do in a crowded city like New York. The soft smile that crosses Kiki's face is always worth it. This may be world's most unconventional relationship, running a close second to Sophie and Nate but this one is his. Eliot offers open arms as Kiki approaches the car. "Hey there Kitten." Eliot embraces Kiki with a soft kiss to the cheek as he opens the door of the limo. "Eliot, is everything okay?" Kiki descends into the car to see two other people who she immediately recognizes as Hardison and Parker from all of Eliot's stories. Eliot slides in next to Kiki as Parker and Hardison remain in the rear facing seat. "Katherine, this is Hardison and Parker" "Please no need for formality, my friends call me Kiki." Both Hardison and Parker extend their hands. "I have heard so much about the two of you, pleasure to meet you." Parker whispers, "Well we have heard nothing about you." under her breath. The driver lowers the divider as he inquires the next destination. Kiki turns to Eliot, knowing that this unexpected trip was likely for a reason and she is starving and she knows how to woo her Eliot. Kiki looks at Eliot and requests a ride out to John Brown's Smokehouse which brings a smile to Eliot's face. Nothing tames a boy from the Mid-West like good BBQ.

Both Hardison and Parker notice the smile that crosses Eliot's face at the mention of the destination. "So my love what brings you to town, I thought we were meeting in the Maldives next month." With that mention it suddenly occurs to Hardison as to where Eliot must spend his down time and the last time they took a break in Portland, Eliot came back with a tan. "We are on for next month. I have a favor to ask, but that can wait. How is Michael?" Kiki laughs as she answers Eliot. "Well he is your son, so far Andover has not thrown him out yet." Eliot can hear Hardison's jaw fall to the floor of the limo by intention and design but with what they are about to get into, the more that the team knows, the easier it is to protect what is most precious to him, his family. Eliot can feel the eyes of Parker and Hardison boring a hole in his skull. "How old is your son?" Parker asks given the quick pause in the small talk. Kiki smiles. "Holden is thirteen. Andover is the 4th school in 3 years. He is restless like his father." Kiki offers a genuine but coy smile in Eliot's direction. Hardison notices Eliot slip Kiki's hand into his own as they ride. The affection is real and astonishing. Kiki pulls out her phone to share some photos with Eliot, also passing her phone to Hardison and Parker. There is no mistaking the DNA of the athletic tow headed boy in the prep school uniform. Hardison cannot turn off the mental calculations running through his head. He has known Eliot for nearly 7 years. He has run into women from Eliot's past. Hardison attempts to build a possible time frame for when Eliot could have possibly gotten married to an heiress and had a son in the 7 years before they met. Hardison cannot help but wonder if it landed immediately before or during his Damian days. Katherine Constance Collier lives a public life, her child is sheltered but known in society circles, from Hardison's quick internet search. Hardison knows what money can buy, apparently it can buy a black hole.

Parker takes in the woman before them. She is not one of the models that Eliot brags about. Parker knew what Katherine Constance Collier looked like. She was not one she would have pegged as Eliot's type. KCC was wealthy to match Parker's dreams. Parker has attempted to steal works of art that Ms Collier purchased at auctions. This is someone she has studied, how did she miss the connection to Eliot? Parker always thought of Eliot as an iceberg with very little showing on the surface. Parker mentally laughs at the thought of this revelation being the Titanic in Eliot's life.


	10. Chapter 10 Circles

As they enter the restaurant, they are immediately escorted to a table. Eliot takes a deep breath, this is a real smokehouse. The air is tinged with wood smoke and the fragrance of smoked meat, this is one of Eliot's favorite places in the city. It is far from posh being rather blue collar and homey as they take seats surrounding the red and white checkered table. The waiter approaches knowing the order but asks anyway. Eliot nods an affirmation to the waiter with an addition of burnt ends. Hardison is unsure he wants to consume anything known as a burnt end. Kiki points to Hardison as he orders an iced tea. "Aren't you the orange Fanta guy?" Hardison laughs at the recognition and nods as the waiter smiles. "Very Good, Ms Collier, Fanta it is." As the waiter departs, Hardison offers. "Fanta is not on the menu." Kiki smiles. "But it is at the Bodega across the street." Kiki winks at Hardison. "I come here often and I tip well."

Eliot is waiting for the inquisition to start. He is surprised that it has not yet begun until Parker casts a side eye and dives in head first. "How did you and Eliot meet." Eliot wonders what story Kiki is going to tell them since Parker directed the question to Kiki. Kiki smiles at Parker. "The first time he tried to kidnap me." Hardison practically does a spit take at the answer but he is not sure why he would be surprised it makes complete sense. "First time?" Parker continues the rapid fire round of questions in an attempt to glean as much information as possible. "First date?" Kiki again smiles. "Well, technically, I think that would have been the second time he tried to kidnap me." Parker laughs because she knows that this is one hell of a story and likely, completely true.

"How did Eliot propose?" Parker asks with a wink. "He kidnapped me for that too." Kiki casts a soft and loving look in Eliot's direction. "He may be all crusty on the outside but he is positively gooey on the inside. It was quite romantic, actually, after the duct tape." Parker takes in Eliot's expression. The glance down and soft smile mean that is the true story and a story that she would one day like to hear. "Seriously?" Hardson offers in. Eliot takes a sip of his beer as he offers a breadcrumb. "Yeah, thought it would be easy peasy retrieval. It was harder than catching a damn unicorn." Hardison is now curious. "Now this is a story I have to hear." By reputation, especially at the time they would have met, Eliot was the best in the business. Parker chides with "Come on Eliot, spill."

Eliot begins to tell his love story. The dossier said "heiress" and Eliot knew the family's reputation and wealth. Collier was old money and a silver spooned heiress should be an easy enough job. This was a favor for a friend of Damian, he was on loan for this job so he does not want to invest a ton of time. Eliot appreciates the destination. Prague is one of his favorite cities. Planning the grab was like staging a scene in a movie, the Palace, the Cathedral, the Charles Bridge and the Old Towne Square. It was like a scenic tour and there are worst ways to spend a day. Prague is a city of astounding beauty and should be appreciated. Eliot had followed Katherine Constance Collier all day as she walked the area around the palace and cathedral. The bridge would create the perfect snare, on her return to the other side of the city, she would be walking towards the Old Towne Square. Eliot knows that she is staying near the Square. Eliot would have a car waiting, a quick grab and go that would blend in with the crowds that normally mull about the square. Eliot watched her stop at the vendors gazing at handmade this and that as she crossed the bridge, seemingly unaware that she was being watched and followed.

As Katherine approached the the square and not wanting to lose her in the crowds gathering to watch the clock, Eliot made his move. He looped his arm through Katherine's in preparation to get her to the car with a warning not to scream and she would not get hurt. What happened next, Eliot still has not figured out how she did it. In a single move, Katherine flipped Eliot to the ground shouting something in Czech. He is trained in hand to hand and still does not know how she got the drop on him that damn fast. Before Eliot could even look up, he was surrounded by laughing European tourists heading to the pubs and Ms Collier had evaporated. Apparently what Katherine had shouted was something in the nature of "You American Pig.I will not sleep with you." Eliot smiles as he adds. "At least the Euro boys bought me a beer."

"And your first date?" Parker is now intrigued. Kiki casts a bright smile at Eliot. "Vienna." She offers with a wicked wink. Eliot takes another sip of his beer with a wayward look to the ceiling. "Now that was a good time." This time Kiki offers to tell the story. "I was having a coffee and pastry at the Central Cafe just mind my own business when this one appeared across from me. Kiki points in Eliot's direction. "he is all like, we can do this easy or we can do this hard. Either way, you are coming with me." Kiki mimics Eliot with astounding accuracy much to Parker's delight. As the story continues, Katherine waved down the waiter to get Eliot a coffee and dessert. "You will not disrespect a place like this with vulgarity and I am not finished so please join me." Eliot tells the story as he played along to appease his target. The rest of the story truly amuses Parker and Hardison as he has to admit that Katherine managed to slip him a "roofie" and ended up leaving him in a hotel room, handcuffed to the bed. "You have to appreciate a woman who carries her own handcuffs" Eliot conveys how he woke up in the hotel room with a note and a rose on the pillow. "Until next time Mr. Spencer, XOXO Kiki." Eliot still has the note in his wallet to this day. As the food is delivered and consumed, Eliot and Kiki take turns filling in some details of their story which manages to sound more like the plot lines to Bourne or Bond or perhaps even Road Runner and Coyote rather than a love story. Hardison and Parker agree through an exchanged look, though stranger than fiction , the story is real, validated from Eliot's expressions alone.

The foursome end up back at Kiki's Upper East Side mansion to continue the conversation that they came to have with her. Hardison and Parker are blown away by the "home". There is just something about old money. They have all cased places like this before, new money accumulates things, old money inherits. The difference is easy to see even without a trained eye. Eliot watches Parker case the art work out of pure habit with a smile on his face. Kiki escorts the three of them into her study. There are city libraries with fewer books. Hardison gawks at the space there is a staircase leading to a second level in the space. Kiki extends her hand to offer seats beneath a soaring stained glass ceiling. Hardison's expression is of pure bliss as he sinks into the well worn and incredibly soft leather chair staring up at the detail of the iron and glass above. With the meal they just had, he could easily slip into a coma.

Kiki speaks the the expected candor. "So what is this about El?" Eliot stands and begins to pace before answering the question. "Vance." is the only word he offers before turning to look at Kiki. "Ah the embassy." Kiki pyramids her fingers in front of her lips. " What do you need." Kiki eyes Eliot as he paces. Kiki knows the story and how much Vance means to Eliot. "I need you in DC." Eliot stops in front of Kiki. "So am I just showing up or am I making an entrance." Eliot smiles at Kiki. "Make an entrance." Eliot knows what that means to a socialite. "I am assuming Sophie and Nathan are along for the ride?" Parker and Hardison are not used to someone knowing all about them but she is Eliot's, Parker chokes on the thought.. wife. Eliot knows that this visit will have to be short. He tells Parker and Hardison to meet him at the car. Eliot wants a moment to say a proper goodbye without prying eyes. He has shared enough for now.


	11. Chapter 11 Circles

Parker cannot believe that Eliot is a father. With Hardison passed out in the backseat deep in a food coma, Parker takes the opportunity to ask him. "So you have a son?" Eliot is surprised that Parker is asking about Holden and not Kiki but he will indulge the question. "Yes, Parker I have a son. Spencer Holden Collier." Parker likes the name. "Why doesn't he have your last name?" Eliot smiles. "Because Spencer Spencer would sound a bit pretentious?" Eliot coyly answers the question. Before she can protest the answer, Eliot offers up the answer to her yet unasked question. "Parker, with the life I live and the enemies I have, I chose to keep them safe, safe from my world." Parker is actually touched by the reveal. She understands this world well and is well aware of Eliot's list of enemies. "How, how do you keep this all hidden?" The question is an easy one to answer. "Parker, Katherine is one of the richest women in the world with power and connections, there are some things that money can buy... like a force field." Parker contemplates her next question hard, it is one she has been struggling with in her own little world. "Do you love her?" The question surprises Eliot but he will answer since it is not a question that he is often asked. "Until my dying day." Eliot's answer manifests a warm smile across Parker's face. Well I will be damned, Eliot Spencer in love. Parker opts not to text Sophie all of the details, perhaps this is for Eliot to reveal.

Kiki makes her plan for the quite public trip to DC complete with a penthouse at the Four Seasons for good measure. After settling into her suite, Kiki receives the message that she expected and prepares to meet up with a very old friend. Kiki responds with a destination as she gathers her things, telling her assistant to settle in and that she would be back. Kiki picked a small but quaint wine bar to meet an old friend. She strolls in to find them waiting at their table. "Well hello there..." Kiki pauses with a smile knowing that she dare not utter the name she knows. "Sophie." Sophie smiles at Kiki. "It has been a long long time, Kat." Kiki takes the seat across from Sophie as the waiter brings pours a glass of wine for Kiki and tops off Sophie's. "Imagine my surprise to find out you were my Eliot's wife." Sophie offers coyly taking a sip from her glass. "Well, technically, I think that makes him my Eliot. Imagine my surprise when he mentioned a Sophie Devereaux and I find it to be you." Kiki pauses for a moment. "that was the best character we ever created in Mrs Tremble's drama class, very Film Noir." Kiki toasts in Sophie's direction. "Kat you will keep still about.. about well you know." Sophie looks away for moment, she was a bit astonished to find out how small this world can be. "Well, Benenden, Cambridge and London... a lifetime of friendship buys a bit of loyalty, Cat with a C." Kiki winks in Sophie's direction. Sophie casts a wicked warning smile at the tease. So very long ago and once upon a time, they were Kat with a K and Cat with a C. "I guess it does." Sophie offers a toast as they clink glasses. Sophie wants nothing more than to dive into conversation with Kiki. This is a rare manifestation from her history. She and Kiki were best friends and roommates all through boarding school and beyond. Kiki was the keeper of the secrets of her youth, of her roots and her real identity. Sophie knows that Kiki has long ago earned her trust but she cannot help but feel a bit vulnerable. "Does Eliot know?" Sophie asks the question that she knows the answer too but asks anyway. "No, Sophie, he is unaware of our history and it is of no consequence now."

"Your son, is he Eliot's son?" Sophie was aware of Kiki's offspring but not his lineage. "Yes, Holden is Eliot's son. Eliot is a good father Sophie, unconventional but a good father." Sophie is so very curious as to the love story that lead up to this moment. Sophie would have never in a million years put her Kat with her Eliot yet, here they are. Over wine, they chat like school girls as they share the details of the gap of time that has passed since their last meeting. Sophie had forgotten what is is like to have someone who knows the truth and she is finding it oddly comforting. As they part for the evening, Kiki offers up. "We can play this how ever you like Sophie, but know that I have truly missed you and I was sorry to hear about William." Kiki offers up a soft smile before descending into her waiting car.

Eliot lounges in the suite waiting for Kiki to return. Juliette has headed off to her own suite to get some dinner and some rest since with Mr Spencer about, she will not be needed. Eliot had been in his head since New York. Deviations from their schedule always trigger a longing in him. His life with Katherine has always required so much orchestration. It is a good life and he loves his family but there are times when he longs for moments of normalcy like now. They have long since passed the wild moments of lust from their youth when stolen moments were like a sexual timebomb. Now the moments he has with his wife are filled with a connection that he could not fathom that he could have with another human being. This love brings peace to his heart. This love he protects with all that he has. He knows he can trust his team but it does not quell the vulnerable feeling that creeps up.

Kiki joins Eliot on the couch, sliding beneath his arm. Being wrapped up in Eliot's arms is like home, she has missed him a great deal and was thrilled at the unexpected visit even if it is for difficult circumstances. Nothing about her life with Eliot has been mundane and it is certainly never boring. They chat about the latest antics of their son, and the upcoming trip they have planned for hours before deciding to head to the bedroom for love and rest. The morning will bring about the need for focus but tonight is for them as Eliot slides into the bed next to Kiki.


End file.
